Fanfic made by your ideas
by waterlooroadfan2012
Summary: I want to know your ideas I was thinking of making one big story using all your ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys I want to know your ideas I was thinking of making one big story using all your ideas like say if you want Tom to be bit by a sheep then he will. This is a Tom and Sam fic but other people can be include.**** post your ideas in a review**

**Meg xx**


	2. Chapter I

*_ring ring*_

Tom woke to the sound of his phone ringing he pressed the button on his phone to see who was calling Jemma, His next door neighbour. He answered it,

"Hello?" Tom said half asleep

_"Oh sorry didn't think you would still be asleep. Anyway my mum said to ask you if you wanted to come around today?" She replied_

"Ummm yeah sure I'll be around in around half an hour"

_"Ok see you then Dr Kent"_

"How many times do I have to say its Tom and ok see you then bye"

_"Bye"_

After she had said this Tom hung up. And got up out of bed and opened the curtains to see the view of fields upon fields of country side. He went into the en suite and turned on the shower. He made it as cold as possible because it was surprisingly hot in Wales which is better than the rain they normally have. He knew every part of wales since he lived up in the valleys when he was younger. It took him half an hour to get done and quickly got on his bike and cycled down to their neighbour. It was about 5 minutes to get there and when he went through the gate he was greeted by Loki the family sheepdog. She had a ball in her mouth and gave Tom puppy eyes in till he threw the ball. When he did she ran after it. Then Lucy Jemmas mum came out to greet Tom,

"Alright Tom?"

"Yeah are you ok Lucy?"

"Yeah thanks. Come on in".

Tom followed her into the garden and for some strange reason there was a sheep there. The sheep came over to Tom and he saw a collar on with its name on it,

"Hey Baaabraaaa" Tom said. The sheep looked at him then looked at his ankle and bit it drawing blood,

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Tom. I don't know what's happened to Babra he's normally a good boy" tom thought to himself he could make a sarcastic comment about calling a boy sheep Barbra but decided not to and looked at his watch,

"Oh is that the time. I've got to be in work in five minutes" He lied because the fact was he had half an hour and new that's how long it would take to get there with an ankle that's bleeding. Lucy saw him out and he quickly left not worrying about blood dripping down onto his foot. It took 48m and half minutes to get there. He tried his best to sneak in un-seen but Zoe saw him and by the looks of it she wasn't a happy chappy,

"Were on earth have you blood been your 18 and a half minutes late well now 19. Hang on a minuet I don't want to listen to any excuses like I couldn't find my shoe. Go and get changed and you're working that 20 minutes off after your shift with no extra pay for over time". Tom nodded not wanting her to erupt anymore and walked to the staff room and saw Fletch,

"Fletch any chance in getting a tetanus jab for a patient for me?"

"Anything for you Tommo and do you want me to give it to them?"

"No I'm ok I will do it thanks anyway" He replied and Fletch set off to get a tetanus jab. Tom had just finished making a cup of tea when Fletch came back with the tetanus jab,

"Here you go mate. You sure you don't want me to give it to them?" Fletch asked

"I'm more than capable" Tom said and left the room. On his way out Fletch noticed blood coming from his ankle but didn't want to say anything. Tom set off to find an empty cubical which ended up being cubical 4. He gave himself a jab and went to his first patient which ended up being a girl that drank alcohol that has a mystery chemical in it,

"Right shes going to be sick lets log roll her" Zoe said. They log rolled her and she threw up all over Tom,

"Tom scrubs off now" Zoe commanded

"What right here?" he questioned

"Yes right here" Zoe said. Tom took off his scrubs revealing hit ankle and his Spiderman boxers,

"Fletch go and get Tom some more scrubs, and Tom Spiderman really?" Zoe said. Tom just nodded glad she hasn't seen his ankle. About 5 minutes later Fletch came back with no scrubs,

"Haven't got any his size" Fletch said

"I got some in my locker" Tom said

"You would have to run to the staff room like that you no" Zoe said. Tom just nodded he didn't care it's not like he had a beer belly in matter of fact he has a six pack. Tom opened the door and ran to the staff room ignoring the wolf whistles and not knowing Zoe was following. Once he was changed Zoe walked in and said,

"What happened to your ankle?" Tom just thought shit she did notice,

"A dog bit me nothing much"

"It doesn't look like a dog bite and are you up to date with your tetanus jab?"

"Yes I am I had one earlier and don't worry I put it on my records and ok it wasn't a dog bite"

"then what was it"

"A sheep" Tom mumbled

"How on earth did a sheep bite you!"

"I went over my neighbours because I live up in the valleys and I went into their garden and a sheep was in there it came over and it had a collar on I read it and it said Babra I took the mick out of it and it looked at me then look at my ankle and bit it"

"Babra's a nice name for a girl sheep"

"It's a boy…."

"Really? Wait we are going out of the subject your going to have to have stiches in that"

"Fine" Tom said and walked out.


	3. so sorry

So sorry havnt updated in ages this is just an authors note saying why...

well first of all today is the first day in 3 weeks I have been on the computer due to being band of it :/ and plus my so called best friend decided to play a game called lets guess the password on Megans phone and completely locked it out meaning I had to do a total reset of my phone and the next like five chapters were on it so I am corently re wrighting the chapters and also doing a one shot so a new chapter should be up as soon as,

So Sorry,

Megan xx


	4. Chapter II

"Tom" Sam yelled

"Hey" Tom replied

"You were meant to meet me this morning were where you?"

"Sorry I totally forgot"

"That's all you ever say sorry I left the toilet seat up sorry I hit you"

"How many times do I have to say it was an accident"

By now they were really fighting and Sam ran off crying and Fletch saw and ran after her.

"Whats wrong Sam?"

"Don't worry" Sam said putting on a false smile.

"Come on what are friends for" Fletch said

"You cant telling anyone, promise"

"Promise"

"Well last week Tom acidently hit me"  
"He did what!" Fletch shouted  
"Please Fletch don't tell anyone" Sam pleaded  
"Wait till I see that son of a gun"  
And with that Fletch stormed out to find Tom.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it seemed a good place to cut it off the next chapter is in wrighting and then after that I need more ideas from you the beautiful public. But I would like to know what you guys thinks going to happen and then if your right I know its not much but you get a shout out (Woo hoo (sarcastically) ) . Please R&R if you can as I say reviews are free :),**

**Meg xx**


	5. Chapter III

**DONT SHOOT (looks scared) sorry for the long wait its been ready for a wile just havnt updated Ibjoy and thanks for the reviews, follows and favroutes please carry on reviewing!**

Tom was chatting to Lenny when Fletch came storming over,  
"Hey Fletch you ok" Tom asked. Fletch didnt answer he just pinned Tom against the wall and started shouting at him,  
"You think its ok to hit women do you"  
"No why"  
"You hit Sam" he said and punched Tom in the stomak making Tom groane in pain making people stair  
"WHAT that was and acident even she knows". At this point the boys didnt know that Sam was watching the going ons. With what Tom said Fletch kicked him really hard in the 'area' making Tom colapse in pain on the floor,  
"Adrian my office now" Zoe shouted. And he went almost instently to her office,  
"You ok mate" Lenny asked holding a hand out for Tom,  
"Yeah just really hurting",  
"Oh and Zoe wants you in her office ASAP"  
Ton nodded and wallded of and knocked and knocked on the door,  
"Come in" Zoe said  
"Take a seat Tom"  
"No thanks" he replied and Zoe gave a oh yeah look,  
"Right I think you both know why you are here" she said and they both knodded and then carried on,  
"Out there was inexebtable. Do ether of you care to explain"  
"I was just stood there talking to Lenny about a paitient and he came over and well you saw the rest" Tom said,  
"Adrian why did you do this"  
"He hit Sam and she came over and told me why she was crying and its because that peice of shit hit her"  
"So you take matters into your own hands and decided to punch and then kick Tom were you even no men shouldnt be kick and then just go to walk away. You should have came to me" Zoe said and at that point when Tom breathed in and out he held his ribs,  
"Tom do your ribs hert" Zoe asked and he nodded,  
"Take your scrub top off"  
"What right here"  
"No outside what do you think" Zoe said and Tom did what she said  
"And your t-shirt" she said and he did hesitating a bit and there was a blue bruse right on the ribs were Fletch hit him,  
"Thats nasty" Zoe said then went around the back of Tom seeing scars that ranged from old to new,  
"Tom how did you get all these"  
"Dunno" he lied right through his teeth  
"Right im going to book you in so we can get an x-ray. And Adrian pack your things you are suspended till further notice" and with that Fletch walked out of the room and with that Zoe continued,  
"What does he mean you hit Sam"  
"In the staff room the other day Sam tryed getting a prescription out of my hand saying im hooked on them and things got heated and when she tryed grabbing them out of my hand i accidently back handed her" he explaind and put on a Top, Zoe just knodded and lead him to a cubical.

**So were did Tom get the scares from... I have an idea i would like you guys to say yes or no to because like i said its a fic maybe by your ideas! so here it is= Dominic comes back and he is the reason for the scars OR You think of something about why he got then and if i like it i will use it! Thanks for reading please review,**

**Meg xx (P.S. Sorry for the bad spelling my mouse has broke so i cant yous left click so i cant change the spelling but as soon as i can i will replace this chapter with onewith all spelling in it)**


	6. Chapter IV

**Right who sent the army of hamsters with guns to my house... Heres the next chapter hope you injoy xx**

"Just pop yourself up there" Zoe said refuring to the bed. Tom jumped up onto it, "Right now stay there till you go for your x-ray" Zoe said and Tom nodded.

After his x-ray Zoe came back with the news, "Right you have a small fracture to your one rib but that's it just stay by here for 1 more hour then you can go" Tom nodded and put his he back and Zoe left but around five minuets later the curtains opened again, "Tom" Sam stuttered "Sam" Tom said in a surprised voice

"I'm sorry Tom"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sammy. I will go and get help for the drugs and for my anger"

"Till I see you improve were just friends" Sam replied and Tom nodded and pulled her in for a hug. They stayed like this for a wile before Sam pulled away and said,

"I have to go see you soon" and left. The rest of that hour went by slowly but then Zoe came back and he signed the discharge sheets, "So can I go now back to work" Tom asked

"Yes but for the rest of the week your in cubicles" Zoe replied

"Argh fine" he said and got up and left and got his first patient file of who read Brooklyn Hathoway he read it and saw her ear has got infected around her piercing and it was to painful for a nurse to take out so she would have to have general anaesthetic,

"Brooklyn Hathoway" I ask pulling back the curtain her mum nodded and I took a seat next to the bed,

"Right this next bit is going to be a sharp scratch like a bee sting" by saying bee sting she looked more terrified and I thought bad choice of words. And got started.

Megans PVO (her sister)

All of a sudden I feel light head and dizzy and hot they had just finished and it wasn't even because the site of blood I started to lose my hearing and my site so I tapped on what left I could see of my mums back,

"Yes Megan"

"I don't feel to good" I say and by now I cant see a thing and cant hear out of my one ear they get me to lie down and when my vision comes back I see the doctor elevating my legs saying something about blood levels dropping because it was 2:30 in the morning and something about me being tired and to lie there for 5 minuets. And said he 'doesn't want any more patients' in a jokey voice. And leaves the cubical.

End of PVO

"Tom you can go now its quite so ill see you tomorrow" Zoe says I went and get my things and when I was walking down there was the family I just treated,

"He was well fit" Megan said "And he smelt really nice" Brooklyn said. At that point I couldn't help but grin and when I walked past them I go,

"Well thank you girls" and they both went the reddest red ever. And I got my bike and rode home.

**The character Megan is what happened to me the other night it wasn't even because of the blood and all and like five minuets before I was in the waiting room reading Dora, Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs and this farm book (What does boredom do to you?)**

**Anyway please review if you feel nice and thanks for reading,**

**Megan xx**


	7. Chapter V

Toms PVO

I woke up really early this morning. Ok maybe 10 isn't early but when your shift starts at 2 then it is early. I'm really bored at the moment with all that's on TV is Jeremy Kyle so I have decided to ring Sam and invite her over AS a FRIEND. And she says she can't as she has a plumber coming. So instead I get my laptop out and searched for anger management and found one in Holby so I rang them up,  
"Hello... Yes I'm phoning up about the anger management classes... yes I can make it at 1... For an hour... No I can't do any long as I got work... How much will it be... ok thanks bye"

12:50

"Hi I'm here to see Dr Matthews at 1 o'clock"  
"What's the name please" The receptionist asks  
"Tom Kent"  
"There's no Tom Kent"  
"I mean Thomas Kent"  
"Oh yep here you are what's your date of birth and what street do you live on"  
"June the 15th 1987. And 7 sunshine street"  
"Right ok take a seat he will see you soon"

End of PVO

1:55 the ED

"Right everyone I have gathered you here so we can welcome a new member of staff here. This is Dr Dominic Carter and will be working alongside Ash today." Zoe explained. And at that point the door opened revelling Tom and as soon as he saw Dominic his face went from cheerful to dismay,  
"What is he doing here" Tom asked standing in the doorway and at the same time Dom said,  
"Well if it isn't Little Tommy"  
"He works here now and wait you both know each other?"  
"Yes me and Tommy over there go way back"  
"May I ask how"  
"Well it started when Tommy over was put into care" Tom shook his head not believing he just told them all he was a care kid,  
"Oh wait you guys didn't know he lived in care most of his life" and with that Tom got his scrubs and slammed the door close making everyone jump. They all could sense the tension between both men but they didn't know why.

**Sorry its only short but its better than nothing. for the next chapter to be put up I want to have at least 6 reviews or I will take it you guys whant me to stop,**

**Meg xx**


	8. VI

Tom had nearly finished his shift and all day people were coming up to him asking if he was ok. He was just by reception were he saw Doms patient leaving clearly in a lot of pain so he went over,  
"Hi you ok" Tom asked and she shook her head  
"Ok let's get you to a bed" they walked over to cubicles and Tom got her onto the bed and went to get her file,  
"What is she doing back" Dom said angrily to Tom  
"She was in pain so im helping her" Tom said and Dom looked angry and said,  
"You know what happened all those years ago" he said and Tom nodded  
"Have you told the cops" Tom shook his head  
"Good because I told you what would happen" and with that he walked of hitting Tom in the shoulder whilst going.

**I know a really short chapter but i wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger and I want to know from you guys what you think there past is and what Dom has done and wgat you want to happen,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Meg xx**


	9. VII

"Right can you lift your top slightly" Tom asked the young woman. She nodded reveling a rash,  
"This aint good" Tom muttered,  
"Right Linda can you get fbc U's and E's and can we get a liter of saline as soon as possible once that's done get bloods down to the lab asap and tell them to hurry on them" Tom said and Linda just nodded. Tom went to get some paper work. Je heard a sudden thud and saw his patient fitting on the ground. He ran over and went to help her when Dom butted in,  
"I'll do it" Dom said in a heroic voice  
"I'm more than capable" Tom shouted and pushed him away  
"TOM GO NOW" Zoe shouted he barged away and straight out the doors of the ED.

Toms PVO

Why does Dom always have a thing about ruining my life he's made it a mess. I always have nightmares of what he has done to me he's messed with my mind 1 to many times im not going to let him again. I just sat on the peace bench with my head in my hands. When Lenny walked over carrying two cups of coffees  
"Here you go" He said  
"Thanks" I replied glumly and then carried on,  
"How can you just work normally knowing what he has done to us" I asked  
"We have our own ways of dealing with stuff mines bottling it away"  
"That's bad for you, you no"  
"Yep."  
"Lenny?"  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks"  
"For what?"  
"Well since we were put in the same care home you have been there for me"  
"Hey you have been there for me too"  
I just nodded  
"Zoes looking for you heads up she don't look to happy"  
I nodded and headed off to get my telling off.

End of PVO

**I thought you would like another chapter so here it is if I get like 3 reviews i shell start wrighting the net update I was planning on updating earlyer but it has been a family members birthday and the same tommorow so I will try my and sorry if the medical turms aint right.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Meg xx**


End file.
